Fred Weasley: Final Day
by Nippleiciousbaby
Summary: Song fic about Fred Weasley's final day and funeral. The song is Final Day by Tokio Hotel.


Well this is my first ever song fic so please read it and review it! I have had this obsession with Tokio Hotel lately and I thought this song went perfect with Fred's death. I have really wanted to write something for Fred ever since I started writing. Fred Weasley is and always will be my favorite HP character!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter! If I did Fred Weasley would never have died and he would be married to me now! *Evil Laughs* I also do not own Tokio Hotel or their music!

The song is Final Day by Tokio Hotel. It is on the Scream album.

**

* * *

**

_**And now we're here again**_

_**Up on your roof so high**_

_**The whole world can just go to Hell**_

_**For all I care tonight**_

Fred Weasley was battling two death eaters beside Percy Weasley. Curses were flying left and right. Somewhere from behind them Harry, Ron and Hermione had just appeared. Fred and Percy sent stunning spells at one of the Death Eaters and he collapsed to the ground.

Percy sent a spell toward the Death Eater he was battling and his black hood fell back only to reveal the Minister of Magic.

"Hello Minister!" Percy Bellowed. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

For a split second Fred Weasley looked at his brother in disbelief and said, "You're joking Perce!"

Percy sent another spell at the Minister and he fell to the ground clutching his chest. It was erupting with spikes. Apparently he was turning into some sort of sea urchin.

"You're actually joking, Perce!… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…" Fred's words were cut off by a flash of green light. The whole world seemed to stop in its place.

_**I can feel the end is near**_

_It all has come as we had feared_

After regaining themselves Percy and Ron ran to their brother. Percy was shaking Fred's body in disbelief. "No! No! No!" Percy was yelling at his brother's lifeless body. "No! Fred, No!" The two redheads lay on the ground by Fred's body and wept over him. Fred's eye's stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

_**And if our final day has come **_

_**Let's pretend to carry on**_

_**And if the end has now begun **_

_**Live on**_

_**Live on**_

**---------------**

The entire Weasley family was surrounding the place were Fred lay. Author Weasley sat at the side of his son's body holding his wife trying to comfort her, while at the same time crying and shaking. Percy, Bill and Charlie stood holding each other up as they mourned the loss of their brother. Percy couldn't help but blame himself for Fred's death. If only he would have been a little quicker. George was laying over Fred's head whispering to him asking him to come back. George felt a part of himself was missing. That part of him that was in Fred had died too.

_**I just cant believe the day has come**_

_**When all clocks stand still**_

_**The horizon seems to disappear**_

_**And all our dreams are unfulfilled**_

_**I can feel the end is near**_

_**It all has come as we have feared**_

**------------- The Funeral-------------**

Fred's lifeless body lay in a casket. The family and friends of the Weasleys were all there. Everyone was wearing dark clothing, their eyes wet with tears. Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder as they carried the casket to the hole in the back yard of the Burrow where Fred was to be buried.

Before lowering him into the grave, they lined up to pay their last respects to Fred Weasley: son, ,friend, brother, and brave fighter.

_**And if our final day has come**_

_**Let's pretend to carry on**_

_**And if the end has now begun **_

_**Live on**_

_**Live on**_

Percy was first. He stared down at the body of his brother and the tears seemed to flow faster. _I could have prevented this_, he thought. "Fred, I know I have been a selfish prat who didn't seem to care about anything but getting ahead in business, but I wanted to say thanks. You were the first to forgive me when I came back to my senses. You fought hard by my side during the final battle. You are and always will be a hero to us all." Percy took one last look at the peaceful face of his younger brother and turned away.

_**This is our final day**_

_**This is our final day**_

_**This is our final thunder**_

_**Up on your roof so high**_

_**Let's stay and wait for the morning **_

_**Even if it's not in sight**_

_**Has our ending just begun?**_

_**Don't care, pretend to carry on**_

Next was Angelina Johnson. She was fighting to hold back her tears. This was the man she loved laying there before her. It all hit her very suddenly that she would never again be able to feel the touch of his hand as he held her tightly, the touch of his lips as he kissed her passionately, or that crooked smile that was always on his face. She smiled a little at the last thought then dissolved into more tears. When she at last composed herself she spoke softly, her voice breaking, "Fred, I love you so much, why did you have to leave me alone in this world? I hope you're in a better place though. Someday we'll be together again. I promise. I love you." With that she slowly made her way back to her seat and cried until the tears wouldn't come any more.

_**And if out final day has come**_

_**Let's pretend to carry on**_

_**And if we stay we'll always**_

_**Live on**_

_**Live on**_

One by one the rest of the people closest to Fred took their turn to pay their respects.

George was last and he knelt on the ground by his brother's side, but he did not cry. He was going to be strong for his brother. He knew Fred wouldn't want people to be sad at his funeral. Fred was always making people laugh. He looked at his brother then he said, "I always thought we would die together. We have always been together 'Fred and George' never just one without the other. I miss you. I don't know how I'm going to make it without you here with me, but I'm going to stay strong for mom and the rest of the family. They need me now more than ever. I love you, Fred, and I wont let your last moment be remembered as a sad day."

With that he held out his wand and the most impressive fireworks shot out into the sky. Bright colored flowers, butterflies, and stars filled the air. Then they all exploded into a gorgeous picture of Fred and words below it that read "R.I.P. Fred Weasley. In our memories you will always live on!".

_**This is the final thunder**_

_**Up on your roof so high**_

_**Let's stay and wait for the morning **_

_**Live on **_

_**Live on**_

_**This is our final day**_

_

* * *

_

What did you think? Please review! I don't care if you hated it just tell me! This will help me to improve my writing skills. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading it! And yes, I realize there are probable 1000 other stories that are exactly the same as this one but I like to think the song made my version slightly different.

-Olivia


End file.
